Talk:Skills by Campaign
Since the skills from Factions have not been sorted by attribute yet, I have begun sorting the ones that can be confirmed from the Factions preview weekend, which starts each character with a certain number of skills. - Pence 05:01, 25 March 2006 (CST) Just curious: How do you know whether a skill is "Core" or "Ch1"? Do you have a complete list of all Ch2 skills for the core professions? -- 22:08, 10 March 2006 (CST) :I have a fully unlocked account, so I'm just making new PvP chars and then sorting the skills by campaign. — Stabber 22:13, 10 March 2006 (CST) ::Ahh, I see. Good to have that info. So the only skills we are missing are (most of) the Ch2 skills for the core professions? -- 22:26, 10 March 2006 (CST) :::Aye, that be the case. — Stabber 22:37, 10 March 2006 (CST) Hmm, Bone Horror isn't a core skill? That must be a mistake. Shandy 22:27, 10 March 2006 (CST) :Could be, but the skill truly isn't listed as core atm. So the mistake is Anet's, not mine. — Stabber 22:34, 10 March 2006 (CST) ::Bloody heck, that better be a mistake. =/ 69.124.143.230 04:41, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::: No particular reason Bone Horror really needs to be core... especially if they replace it with something equivalent and interesting in each expansion, which would be cool. --JoDiamonds 13:04, 11 March 2006 (CST) do you get this information when creating a new pvp character after the most recent update?Tetracycloide 04:37, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Aye, it's in the PvP character creation screen, I noted this down before GW started crashing and then became unloginable. Dunno if it's back up yet as I have to reboot to Windows before I can fire it up again. — Stabber 04:48, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::It also shows them in the Trainer, skill window, and Priest of Balthazar window (all have Sort by Campaign option). - Evil_Greven - 05:40, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::Ah, that's a recent tweak then. When I tried it with a Priest earlier in the day, before all the rampant server crashes and other nonsense (that are, incidentally, preventing me from signing in to GW even at this moment, grrr....), it wouldn't show the Factions skills in the priest's window. — Stabber 13:44, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::::Oh, no, I'm sorry I wasn't too clear. It still doesn't show the Factions skills. It does, however, show Prophecies skills and Core skills. - Evil_Greven 13:47, 11 March 2006 (CST) Promote? Should I promote this to a full article? — Stabber 14:22, 11 March 2006 (CST) :I do believe you should. Incidently, doesn't it look like Mesmers lost the least number of skills (and *somehow* I erased Illusionary Weaponry when I was typing those up)? - Evil_Greven 14:24, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::Well, aren't Me and N the two professions not available in Factions? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 15:17, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::Whatever gave you that idea? All eight profs are available in Factions, just not with all skills unless you link to a Prophecies account. Surely you have read the Guild Wars Factions article? — Stabber 15:19, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::::So then Assassins and Ritualists will be available to people who only have Prophecies? It just does not seem like a wise business model to have six professions in one chapter, and then all six plus an additional two in the next. Besides, that article is a little ambiguous regarding the old professions. You don't happen to have an official statement from Anet on hand do you? None of the ones I've ever read even address the old professions. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 05:24, 12 March 2006 (CST) :::::All six of the professions present in Prophecies are "core" professions, available to players of any campaign. In all campaigns after Prophecies, though, there will be two new professions that are specific to that campaign. This may be a bit asymmetrical, but since Prophecies was the very first campaign (with the first access to the six core profsesions), it's okay. --Adeyke 05:59, 12 March 2006 (CST) :Totally. This is very useful -- or at least interesting for those of us getting both. --Bishop 16:04, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::All right, there seems to be enough interest in it, so done. Now we wait for Tetris L's objections. — Stabber 00:22, 12 March 2006 (CST) Animate Bone Horror - Only Pre-Searing Core skill? What about Lightning Javelin, Symbol of Wrath, Ignite Arrows, and Shatter Delusions? Warriors seem to be the only one who will still have all their Pre-Searing skills. - Evil_Greven 13:29, 13 March 2006 (CST) :You're right, of course. Dunno what I was thinking when I added that note. — Stabber 13:46, 13 March 2006 (CST) counting C2 skills... I count... 30 each in this list... that's 180 skills total for the core professions! -PanSola 00:18, 15 March 2006 (CST) :So 30 skills each for Factions, 40 each in Core and ~35 each in Prophecies. I remember having read about 25 new skills for each class once, they must have added a bonus 5 hehe. Means 60 more skill points for each of my characters ... uhm, that is a long way in the future. Hopefully Prophecies Characters will get skill points for completing Factions missions/quests as well. --Xeeron 01:35, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::So are the all bonus 5 "old skills renamed"? Maybe we should mark out the clone skills with (*), helps with counting them. -SolaPan 17:17, 25 March 2006 (CST) To Do Add Assassin and Ritualist (not to Prophecies, obviously). This is going to be a long, long page in the future. Probably should be broken up into one page per Campaign (plus Core), in the long run. --JoDiamonds 03:59, 16 March 2006 (CST) :This page is likely not going to exist for much longer, as the GuildWiki Unimind seems to be preferring categories and automagic list generation these days to manually maintained lists. See: Project talk:Style and formatting. — Stabber 04:01, 16 March 2006 (CST) :: Bleh. For what it's worth, I really like the layout of this page, and the pages that are like it (like the Elite Skill quick references), and it's clear people are willing to put in the work to make them. Especially for something that is going to be around for a long time, never change, and probably be relatively popular. I have nothing against Categories, but the manually made stuff always looks nicer. (I know, lots of people love the Categories, and I'm certainly not arguing against having the categories, but I see no reason we can't have the manually made pages also.) --JoDiamonds 02:16, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::I would also like to see this page kept and maintained. It is a very nice help and looks good. The assassin and ritualist skills are missing thou and I don't want to add them myself. :( 22:15, 25 March 2006 (CST) :I can understand preferring autogenerated category lists; it cuts down on maintenance tremendously. But if people still wants to maintain this one, I'd recommend making the Assassin & Ritualist use all three columns each to save space. The long list of Factions skills for those could maybe be reduced somewhat this way. A two column view for the two professions like the previous style could end up as inefficient use of horizontal space. -- 213.115.192.29 16:50, 27 March 2006 (CST) ::Hmm, on second thought, due to the categories/trees per profession, a 3-column layout may look confusing, but maybe something can still be done besides having just two vertically long lists and a lot of wasted horizontal space. -- 213.115.192.29 17:05, 27 March 2006 (CST) User Question Does anyone know if you could use the new skills from faction in the original version of GW? :Depends on how the question is asked. If your account is not linked to Factions, then the answer is no. However, if your account is linked to Factions, then you can uses Factions skills in the areas and missions of the Prophecies campaign. So depending on if "original version" means only having the original game, or if you mean missions/areas of the original game. -24.7.179.183 16:41, 19 March 2006 (CST) New Layout What would people think of changing the layout into one horizontal table for each profession rather than the long vertical list. Also i think it would make easier for people to look for skills in the same profession rather than scrolling up and down the page. Core Skills The same for the five other professions, then starting on the prophecies skills(etc...).Furthermore this would make the page look nicer specially since the even "balance" of the tables were disturbed by the two new professions. Chakra 16:31, 31 March 2006 (GMT) :I prefer the old layout, as it is consistent with other skill lists in the wiki, such as the elite skills list. 128.2.196.71 05:42, 1 April 2006 (CST) ::i will give it abit of time if more people share the same opinion then I, if no one else, will revert it to its old layout. Chakra 00:01, 1 April 2006 (GMT) :::I would like the new horizontal tables. The current ones are hard to read and scroll through. 07:34, 1 April 2006 (CST) ::::While I generally like horizontal tables, a lot of them look really messed up (in those cases, where the number of skills per attribute is very uneven). --Xeeron 07:59, 1 April 2006 (CST) :::::Ewwww, somebody spilled ugly all over the page. I liked the old vertical columns, the horizontal is a huge waste of screen real-estate. I can see at most two professions worth on the screen, whereas before i could see three easily. Please please please go back to the vertical. --71.112.255.129 17:44, 31 March, 2006 (PST) ::::::Personally I don't find the new version aesthetically pleasing, I much prefer the old version. --Rainith 10:51, 1 April 2006 (CST) :::::::After looking the page in its former and new layouts for some time I shifted to favor the old one. I could see a lot more info on the old one and it looked a lot nicer. 19:01, 1 April 2006 (CST) ::::::::Well, the visible majority wins and so i reverted it to its old layout. Chakra 18:22, 2 April 2006 (GMT) Number of assassin and Ritualist skills I count 74 assassin skills... isn't there supposed to be 75?--Life Infusion 17:08, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :We were missing Dark Escape. | Chuiu 18:03, 23 April 2006 (CDT) ::Also Armor of Unfeeling --Life Infusion 18:29, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :::I also noticed some missing skills (as of 2006-04-30): Defensive Stance (Warrior Core), Dancing Daggers, Shadow Step, Unsuspected Strike. No time to weave them in, but I thought I'd pass it on... nightfall skills come on u slackers add the derv and para skills youre the only fansite that doesn't have them :We have all of the skills. This list is manually updated and no one has got the time to do it. They can still be found in the correct categories. You can easily find hem through the Paragon and Dervish pages. -- (talk) 21:18, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Page length The article length was giving me a size warning when editing - so I broke it into sub-articles and used inclusions to still display it all in one place. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:13, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Well done. -- (talk) 18:52, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Core considerations How will the categorization change when Nightfall is released? I mean, then some of the former Factions Assassin and Ritualist skills will also be available for Nightfall-only Assassins and Ritualist. Which means that we have new core skills (i.e. skills that are available for more than one campaign and the accompanied account has only one campaign, Prophecies OR Factions OR Nightfall) and the categorization has to be changed little. --193.192.249.43 06:41, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :There won't be any Nightfall-only assassins or ritualists. You can't make a Prophecies assassin or ritualist, either. All assassin and ritualist skills that already exist will stay Factions skills even though there will be new Nightfall assassin and ritualist skills. --Fyren 06:48, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::An example: A Prophecies only Warrior will share some warrior skills with a Factions only Warrior. These shared skills are (in my sense) core skills. The same way a Factions only Assassin will share some assassin skills with a Nightfall only Assassin. These are also core skills then, which will be available in every future campaign for a specific profession. With "Campaign only", I mean a user only owns ONE campaign. Maybe I am wrong, because I assume that a Nightfall only account has access to all 10 professions. --85.25.141.60 07:08, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::You missed the point. If you own only Nightfall then you cannot make an assassin. --Fyren 07:11, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Oh, ok, now I see. This is clever to sell more Factions then. Is there any reference to this point? I never realized this... --149.9.0.59 07:32, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::::That's what ANet has said all along about new professions. The Nightfall FAQ says you must own Nightfall to make a dervish or paragon. The Factions FAQ says you must own Factions to create an assassin or ritualist. They're somewhere on guildwars.com. If you have both Prophecies and Factions now, you can see that you can't even create an assassin or ritualist that starts in Prophecies, only one that starts in Factions. --Fyren 07:39, 23 October 2006 (CDT) About to add the common Nightfall's skills Can't we, like the Resurrection Signet and Signet of Capture, add the Sunspear Rebirth Signet, Lightbringer's Gaze and Lightbringer Signet (Elite) in a grey box on the top of the nightfall skills (like I did here: User:Corsaire/Skill_List_Nightfall)?? Corsaire Earlier than 17:00, 9 December 2006 (CST) :I added them. -- (talk) 17:01, 9 December 2006 (CST) :: Could have added myself but, tought that if they weren't there, I could be for a good reason so.. :$ But thanx.. :) Corsaire 18:00, 9 December 2006 (CST) Note at Bottom "Each campaign's skills have special characteristics"... Huh? Each skill has special characteristics too... Not sure wtf this is supposed to mean. 14:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. —Dr Ishmael 14:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC)